Electricity
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Touma discovers more about the sparks that he feels from Misaka through a battle and a race against time to save a friend. Toumisaka :3
1. Chapter 1

**My first jab at a To Aru Majutsu no Index fic for Touma and Misaka. I know they probably aren't canon but I just can't get enough of them so deal with it :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majutsu/Kagaku no Index/Railgun or whatever o^o

* * *

**

Electricity

Chapter 1

It had just been a normal evening in Academy City to start out with, but had soon turned completely troublesome and chaotic.

But then again, when was there ever an evening in that city that did _not_ end up to be troublesome and chaotic?

Kamijou Touma was on his way to the market, prepared to go grocery shopping to get supplies for his and Index's dinner that night and pick up some cat food for Sphinx and well.

As he walked, he jostled his hand around in his pants pocket until he found his wallet and pulled it out, searching through the contents to count his cash. "At least I've managed to save up a halfway decent amount of money so that we can have a nice dinner for once."

But just as the words had left his mouth, he heard the excited voices of children and was too late to avoid them as they dashed past him. Bumping roughly into the level zero as they passed, shouting at one another, Touma's wallet flew from his hand and landed perfectly in the center of a puddle on the side of the street.

The boy's jaw hung loosely open for a moment before he clenched his fists and sighed before walking over to retrieve his sopping wallet. "What misfortune." He muttered, picking it up and shaking it off. But as he did so, credit cards and coins spilled out and bounced all over the sidewalk, rolling off in every direction. "Dammit!" Touma cursed, bending over to pick up his cards.

Several people passed him by, some murmuring sympathies and others laughing cruelly. Yet he noticed that not a single one offered to help him out.

_Well. That's people for ya._ He thought.

As he collected the remainder of his gift and credit cards, Touma sighed again and stuffed them back into his wallet. "Such misfortune." He repeated his daily catchphrase. But then, he realized that the pairs of legs around him had vanished altogether.

Confusion washed over him as he lifted his head and glanced around, but there was no longer a single person in sight. "What the-?" he mumbled, standing to his feet. "What is it _now_?" he asked the empty sidewalk.

Just then, as if in response to his query, he heard noises from up ahead. At first, it just sounded like the normal din of the city, but as Touma focused his hearing, he realized it was no ordinary din.

Before he could make a move, something within the alleyway closest to him exploded and a huge black cloud rose from the buildings. _N…No wonder everyone ran away. _He thought.

Touma was about to turn tail and look for assistance or authority, but he stopped himself when another explosion sent someone flying out from the alleyway and into the street.

Immediately, Touma recognized the light brown, shoulder-length hair of Tokiwadai's Ace, the refined young lady and one and only Railgun who had been experimented on relentlessly because of her hard-earned abilities. "Biribiri!" he exclaimed in surprise.

But the girl did not hear him. She quickly pushed herself to her feet, spitting out gravel as she did so. Her roommate and companion had teleported to her side in an instant.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko appeared at her side within the blink of an eye, covered in small wounds from her own battle.

"Dammit!" Misaka cursed. "What is _with _these guys?"

"It's not that they're intelligent," Kuroko reported with narrowed eyes. "It's simply their brute strength." Neither of them had noticed Touma's presence, but he knew that he needed to help out. However, he knew better than to get involved with Judgment's affairs and get in their way. _I bet they have some kind of strategy and can handle it themselves. But still…_

It was then that Kuroko spotted him and straightened up. "All civilians are to evacuate the area immediately!" she snapped. "Get out of-" But before she could finish, a garbage can was flung from the shadows of the alley and collided with the small girl, sending her flying beck several yards.

"Kuroko!" Misaka shouted, but quickly turned to face her opponents, fuming. Four, largely-built, broad-shouldered men stepped out from amidst the dissipating smoke, snorting and snickering.

"What? Is this all that Judgment's got? A couple of little girls? How pathetic."

"For such big espers they sure are fast." Kuroko wheezed, staggering to her feet. Misaka was scanning the area for anything metal, but she stood in the center of the street and all the metal poles were too far away to reach. Her adversaries seemed to notice this as well and the leader of the group decided to taunt her about it.

"What's wrong, little girl? All outta tricks?"

"Not quite." The girl growled back. "Kuroko." She nodded to her companion.

"Right." Placing a hand on the Railgun's back, the long-haired girl transported them both back into the alleyway, behind the four rogue espers. Before they could turn around to face the girls, Misaka summoned up all the power she could conjure and sent an enormous blast of electricity crackling their way. During the confusion, one of the men was able to lift another garbage can and thrust it at them, but the girls dodged out of the way. Bottles and debris were sent flying in every direction and Misaka suddenly got an idea. Before she put it into action, she turned to her partner. "Kuroko, when is that backup getting here?"

"Ah they should be coming within a few moments from the west district."

"Perfect." Quickly, Misaka bent down and grabbed several bottles of water that had scattered across the ground and threw the contents out over the group of espers.

"What is that all you got now?" One of them snickered. "Resorted to throwing water on us now?"

"Don't you know…" Misaka pulled the electricity in the area around her and prepared to fire it like a canon. "That water and electricity don't mix well together?" With that, she sent another large wave towards them, the entire block lighting up with blue lightning. The four men could not avoid the attack and fell to their knees, shouting in agony. As fast as she could manage, Kuroko, teleported herself and Tokiwadai's ace back out from the alleyway and into the street again.

Touma was so busy marveling at the elegant use of power he had just seen that he jumped when he heard himself being yelled at once again.

"Hey!" Kuroko shouted. "Didn't I tell you to get out of here?"

This time, Misaka followed her gaze toward Touma and blinked in surprise. "What are _you _doing here?" she called. But before she could get a reply, a smirk broke out across her face as her eyes locked on the ground before him. "Excellent." She murmured.

Dashing forward much to the confusion of her Judgment companion, Misaka stopped before Touma and bent down, scooping up a handful of the coins that he had dropped earlier. "And I'd just ran out of them too." She smiled to herself.

"Biribiri!" Touma finally managed to open his mouth. "What's-?"

"Shut up and get out of here!" she snapped. "And don't call me that!" she shoved him back a pace or two before turning back to face her enemies, who were just beginning to recover from her last assault. Without giving them a second to gather their bearings, she tossed four of the coins into the air, took aim, and sent them all shooting forward consecutively like tiny meteors, all hitting their respective criminals with precise aim.

"What the hell _are _these kids?" the lead thug cried.

"Heh. Funny how his opinion of use changed so quickly." Misaka said smugly.

"Split up!" The leader shouted to his goons.

"Aw crap." Misaka grumbled.

Two of them ran back down the alleyway, easily destroying everything that blocked their paths as the other two headed off in the other direction.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko called out. "Our backup is at the end of the alley."

"Okay. Then you go after those two." Misaka decided. "And I'll get the others."

"Unacceptable!" the younger girl cried. "You've already used up far too much of your powers and you're already hurt, Onee-sama!"

"So are you!" Misaka shot back. Then her eyes softened. "You do realize you're talking to Tokiwadai's ace _and_ Railgun, don't you? I'll be fine." She reassured.

Kuroko grimaced at the thought of letting her beloved roommate go off and handle the thugs alone, but she shot a glare at Touma, as if to say 'if anything happens to her, I'm taking it out on _you_' before nodding once and teleporting herself to meet the two criminals along with the rest of her backup.

Misaka nodded once to herself before tearing off after the two espers that were getting away, completely forgetting the spiky haired boy behind her.

Everything had happened too quickly for him to keep up with, but now Touma finally forced himself to speak.

"O-Oy! Biribiri!" He called out. The girl came to a sharp halt before turning on her heel to face him.

"Why are you still here? Go home!" she yelled.

"After seeing all that?" he challenged. "How could I?"

"Just do it! You'll only get in the way!"

"But you're injured!" He shouted. He had not been able to get a good look at her before, but now that she was standing still directly before him, he could see the full damage from her fight. She was covered in scratches, and she walked with a small limp that looked like it hurt a lot more than she was letting on, explaining why she had had Kuroko teleport her so much.

"So what? This is nothing." She looked up and her eyes locked with his. Touma could tell that the fierceness he saw there was only half-hearted though. "I've got to finish this." She murmured before turning away and hurrying off.

"Like I'm gonna go home after all that." He reiterated with a sigh.

Touma took off after her at full speed, yet surprisingly, somehow he had already lost sight of her; she was not called Tokiwadai's ace for no reason, after all.

He only ran for about a minute until he saw the familiar blue lightning erupting from another nearby alleyway. People spread out, running from the area, but Touma pushed past them all and followed the light. He halted after turning a corner before quickly hiding behind the wall.

Several yards before him, Misaka was panting madly as she shot her electric waves at the two cornered espers. All three of them were injured, but the girl had obviously taken the most damage. There was already a fresh wound spreading blood over her torso and it was becoming harder and harder for her to breathe. _I can't just charge in recklessly; that'll only get us both killed._ Touma reasoned. _I need to find the right time to interfere…_

He peered back around the corner, preparing to jump in and help, but before he could move, the bigger of the two men stepped forward toward Misaka.

"You think strength is our only power?" he asked menacingly. As he took another step closer, Misaka stiffened as her breath hitched in her throat. "Well you're wrong. I can manipulate the oxygen levels wherever I please." The girl bit her lip, forcing herself to send out another wave of electricity forward, but her adversary dodged and she hit the man behind him; he dropped like a fly, yet the one before her was still standing.

He snickered as he closed his left hand, which Misaka guessed controlled the amount of oxygen in a certain spot. When he closed his fist, her theory was proven correct as all air was sucked from her lungs. She tried to gasp but it was like trying to breathe underwater where the pressure was enough to crush a person's skull.

She shakily raised her arm with the last amount of effort she could handle, one last coin resting on her fingers. But her hand trembled too much and the coin fell to the ground; Misaka followed shortly after, slumping onto the pavement.

Fuming, Touma burst out of his hiding place and charged at the esper, who was not expecting another opponent. Stretching out his right hand before him, Touma ran forward at full speed, yelling furiously toward the unsuspecting criminal. His hand cancelled the esper's ability like it was nothing and Touma easily landed a satisfying blow on the bewildered man. The blow sent him back a few steps, where he stumbled on his unconscious companion and fell backward, hitting his head against the brick wall of the alleyway and falling to the ground.

Touma glared down at them briefly before spinning back around and kneeling down beside the limp girl.

"Oy! Misaka!" he called urgently, but she was silent and remained still. He slid his left arm underneath her body and held her in his arms and he could automatically tell that she was not breathing. He bent down, pressing his ear beside her collarbones to listen for her heartbeat, but he could hear nothing at all. "Misaka!" he called out again, but her eyes remained closed and she did not budge.

Then, he realized something. _Wait! Just because I cancelled the magic he was controlling in his hand doesn't mean I cancelled the magic that was already cast on her! _

Quickly, Touma reached forward and placed his right hand on her chest. He felt the restrictive magic that had been placed there slowly begin to vanish and the pressure around her body faded away.

It seemed like an antagonizing eternity had passed before he felt the slow rhythm of her heartbeat beneath his palm. Seconds later her chest heaved and she gasped frantically for air and Touma sighed with relief. He waited for her to regain her breath and prepared himself for the outraged outburst she would give him, but when her eyes opened slowly, he was shocked to see, not annoyance in them, but pain.

"Why…Why did you follow me?" she rasped.

"That doesn't matter." He said sternly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just…tired, that's all…" she lied. Her eyes closed shortly afterward and Touma felt alarm rise up inside of him once more.

"Oy, Misaka! What's wrong?"

Just then, his eye caught sight of the cuts bleeding all over her body, but he knew that those petty wounds were not what was ailing her. The crimson stains around her body had hardly been noticeable, considering she always seemed to be covered in them, and he had easily overlooked them before. B

ut now, he felt the warmth of something seeping onto his skin and carefully rolled her shirt up to reveal her stomach. Bandages covered her entire torso and he suspected that she must have been injured much earlier on in the battle before he had arrived. Fresh blood was staining the bandages and dripping from her skin at a steady pace; no wonder Kuroko had been so reluctant to let her go off on her own.

Cursing under his breath, Touma stood to his feet with the girl in his arms and began running. He could only run home, for it was closer than any medical facility. He knew he should try and bring her back to Judgment, but by the time he reached them she would already have bled out.

Right now, she was not Tokiwadai's ace, she was not one of the small handful of level 5s in the entire city, she was not the one and only Railgun; right now, she was merely and injured girl, and he was the only one who could save her.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think of chapter 1! Was everyone in character? Was it too quick?**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**If you've decided to read on I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own this series. Not typing out the name again lol.

* * *

**

Electricity

Chapter 2

Touma ran at top speed through Academy City.

He could not remember the last time he had ran so fast.

Misaka was quiet and limp in his arms, and he could still feel the steady seeping of blood through her clothing as he continued to run.

Cursing repeatedly in his mind for not taking action sooner in the fight, he finally reached his apartment building and dashed up to his room. On the door was a note from Index saying that she had taken Sphinx to their sensei's house for dinner since Touma had been so late getting home. He burst through the door, before quickly slamming it behind him.

Rushing into his room, he gingerly laid the unconscious girl down on his bed before racing into the bathroom to retrieve towels and the first aid kit he kept there and rushing back to her side. He hated to see that her face was twisted in pain, but it was enough to assure him that she was still alive.

Touma immediately began rummaging through the first aid kit and took out fresh bandages. Since he had been such a frequent client at the hospital, he had picked up on quite a few things; he just prayed it would be enough.

He jumped as a blast of thunder shook the city, promptly followed by the harsh and heavy sound of pouring rain. "Dammit all!" He growled; there was no way a doctor would be willing to go over there now, and there was absolutely no way he was bringing her anywhere else. "Such misfortune." He hissed as he tore off a long stripe of bandages. He then moved to the bed to stand over the unconscious girl who was completely still aside from the shallow heaving of her chest.

"Misaka?" he asked, just in case she was conscious. But he received no answer from her and sighed in frustration. "Dammit. I'm sure Index would have some knowledge of how to properly heal her, but with this storm there's no way she's coming home any time soon."

Suddenly, as idea sparked in his mind and he wondered why he had not thought of it sooner.

Dropping the bandages, he rushed to the phone on the bedside table and quickly picked it up and dialed his sensei's number. But before it could even ring once, the lights overhead flickered several times before the power shut off altogether. Cursing again, Touma slammed the phone down and returned to Misaka's side.

He knew there was no more time left to waste now as he saw red beginning to seep into his white bed sheets. He rummaged through the drawers of the room and managed to find four candles and a flashlight which he quickly lighted and positioned about the room.

Gently, he picked up her shirt and rolled it up to reveal the blood-soaked bandages from the wounds she had received in her first brawl that day, before Touma had arrived at the scene.

"Sorry." He mumbled, apologizing in advanced before he reached down and slowly began to tear off the bandages. As soon as his fingers made contact with her skin, Misaka gasped, causing Touma to jump slightly as he directed his attention to her face. Slowly, her auburn eyes fluttered open like tattered butterflies wings and blinked several times before focusing on him.

"Y…You…" she panted.

"Damn. This would have been a lot less painful for you if you'd stayed unconscious." He grumbled.

"Well excuse me." She grimaced, trying her best at sarcasm as she winced. Touma had to admit that he admired her persistence and attempts to hide her pain, but it was quite clear that she was nowhere near to being at the top of her game.

"You're just going to have to bear with me." He told her.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" She asked. "I've had worse. This is nothing." She informed him. Her tone was fairly serious and Touma had to wonder what wounds she had acquired that had been much worse than the ones he was faced with right now. "You'd better not do anything fishy." She warned him with a small spark in her eyes that shined out past the pain. At least it was a good sign that she was not intending to give out any time soon.

"Yeah right." Touma chuckled, going along with her little charade just to lighten the heavy mood. "Like I'd wanna do anything fishy with a kid."

"Oh you are _sooo _gonna get it." She growled.

"Right." He nodded. "Now hold onto the bed sheets or something." He cautioned. "This might hurt."

She let out a little 'hmph' but knew better than to argue with him; she probably knew how badly it would hurt from past experiences. She grabbed a fistful of sheets on either side of her body and stared intently at the ceiling.

Turning his eyes back to her crimson stomach, Touma slowly began to peel off the old bandages that were drenched with blood. Judging by the amount of blood covering her body, it made him wonder how much was still left inside.

As he unraveled more and more of the white fabrics, Misaka's body tensed and he heard her whimpering before she clamped her teeth down on her lower lip. Tossing aside the final strips, Touma was taken aback as more blood began flowing out, quicker now that the pressure that had previously been holding it back had been removed. He assumed that it was a knife wound judging by the shape and deepness of the injury and grimaced as the blood began to overflow and ooze out. Before he put on the fresh bandages, he knew that he needed to disinfect the wound so it would not become contaminated. Touma took out a small bottle of peroxide from the kit and opened it.

"Misaka." He spoke up and without looking at her face which he knew would be struggling to hold back a hurt expression.

"W-What?" she rasped.

"Brace yourself." He cautioned.

"Oh great." She replied in a strained voice. Her body tensed as Touma dripped the peroxide onto the wound. Immediately the medicine went to work to fight off the bacteria but it was not painless.

Misaka let out a short yelp as an immense stinging sensation burst throughout her body, burning her skin. Her eyes squeezed shut and she clamped the sheets so hard that her knuckles turned white. Touma was impressed that she had managed to hold in her pain thus far, but it was obvious that it was taking all of her self control not to scream like a banshee.

Touma took one of the clean towels and pressed it onto her stomach to absorb the excess blood before tossing it aside. He was relieved to see that the bleeding was finally starting to slow and he fumbled in the dim lighting for the new bandages. Sliding his arm beneath her body, he began tightly wrapping her injury again in thick layers.

Misaka had been quiet for the latter part of the procedure and Touma stole a glance at her face to see that her eyes had closed again and her face was pale and drained.

Finishing up with his work, Touma pulled her shirt back down and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand; he was no surgeon but he was pleased with the outcome of his efforts. The bleeding had stopped and the wound had been disinfected, the only thing that worried him now was the weak look on Misaka's face. She looked more like a girl than ever before and Touma guessed she would be much cuter if she would keep her mouth closed and let other people take care of her from time to time.

He cleaned up the supplies and bloodied towels before returning to his bed. Relieved to see that she was breathing evenly now, Touma gathered the extra blanket that Index used to sleep and draped it over Misaka's slightly trembling body. Just like when he had been the one sick in bed at the doctor's, he assumed that the best thing to do for her now was let her rest.

Sighing in exasperation, Touma sat down on the edge of his bed, beside the sleeping level 5 esper. All but two of the candles had blown out and the flashlight had flickered off so it was difficult to see, but he could tell that she was at least sleeping somewhat peacefully. He looked down at her and simply became lost in thoughts as he stared at her face. Touma unconsciously reached down and gently tucked a stray lock of soft, brown hair behind her ear.

At his touch, Misaka stirred and opened her eyes and the boy quickly pulled his hand away.

"S-Sorry. Did I wake you?" he asked.

"W-What did you do?" she wondered, a pink blush crossing her cheeks.

"No-Nothing just-"

Touma was cut off as a brief whirring sound alerted their attention to the entrance of the room as a third figure appeared out of thin air. Misaka pushed herself up into a sitting position and Touma leapt to his feet to avoid accusation and suspicion as the third person look up at them.

"Kuroko!" Misaka exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Onee-sama!" The younger girl's face lit up with relief. "Looking for you of course! I've been searching the entire town and this was the last place I wanted to come to, but…" she trailed off, glaring at Touma who straightened up immediately, like a criminal being accused for something he may or may not have done. "I hope he hasn't done anything I've never gotten to do to you, Onee-sama." She pouted.

"Of course not!" Misaka cried. "What's wrong with you?"

"Hm." Kuroko glanced over the both of them once more before sighing. "Oh well. I'll ignore the scene before me for the time being and just imagine I never found you in this boy's bed and just be relieved at the fact that you're alright." She huffed, shaking her head from side to side and sending raindrops sailing through the air as she did so. Her eyes narrowed as Misaka stood up and staggered and Touma supported her. "Did you tend to her wounds?" she checked.

"Y-Yes! To the best of my abilities." The boy replied.

"I see." The Judgment member nodded once. "Well I am grateful to you for acting when you did. Without your assistance our doctors may have arrived too late." She stepped forward. "I appreciate your efforts but I must be taking her back now to get her treated properly."

"No problem." Touma responded. "I'm just glad she's okay." He said sincerely.

"That is where we see eye to eye." Kuroko agreed.

"Quit talking about me like I can't understand you." Misaka mumbled, an embarrassed red tint on her face.

"Ah-ha! Onee-sama's blush is so cute!"

"Sh-Shut up!"

Touma watched as the two girls quarreled briefly with one another and a small smile spread across his lips. At last, Misaka laid her arm across Kuroko's shoulders for support with an exhausted sigh.

"We'll be off then." Kuroko announced.

"Take care." Touma dipped his head.

"Ah, Kuroko wait." Misaka quickly spoke up. As her friend hesitated the teleportation, Misaka raised her head and looked up at the black haired boy. "T-Thank you, K-Kamijou." She mumbled before quickly dropping her gaze.

Touma blinked in shock before quickly replying.

"No problem, Mikoto." He did not miss the flushed and flattered expression on her face and the sparkle in her eyes before Kuroko shouted out.

"Onee-sama! Why are you on first name basis with this boy all of a sudden?"

And with that, the two girls disappeared before his eyes.

Touma sighed with a helpless smile on his face as he began removing the bloody sheets from his bed. He lifted up his pillow and noticed an alluring scent lingering there; Misaka's. Why all of a sudden could he not get her face out of his mind?

"Aw damn." He mumbled, smacking his hand to his forehead as he blushed slightly. "Don't tell me…"

It was hopeless to deny it; he knew what that spark in her eyes had been and he knew that she had felt it too.

There was electricity between them, and not just the obvious kind emitting from her powers, but the other kind as well.

"Oh great." Touma grumbled. "This is just my kind of misfortune, to fall for such a troublesome girl." He groaned.

As he removed the blankets from his bed, a coin slipped from the covers and dropped to the floor to roll around before lying still.

Touma smirked; maybe dropping his wallet had not been as misfortunate as he had thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well I really hope you liked it. If so, let me know and maybe I'll write more. If not, let me know and I'll try to improve.**

**Please review!**


End file.
